First Martian Revolution
The Martian Revolution, or the First Red Faction Uprising, was an event that occured on Mars, where a riot of miners for the Ultor Corporation occurs during 2080. An organization, the Red Faction, is formed. There were two additional factions in the conflict: Mutants, and Mercenaries. Both additional factions proved to give more danger to the Red Faction's side itself. History A female miner, known as Eos, recruits other miners, and takes over the cameras. One miner individual, named Parker, fought his way through Ultor Gaurds and one Ultor Armored Personnel Carrier. A former Ultor technician, Hendrix, betrayed the corporation itself, and began working for the Red Faction. Parker reaches the lift up to the Barracks, fighting through heavily-armed Ultor Gaurds and Automated Turrets. He then comes to Miner Registration, getting information about an Ultor Shuttle seized by Red Faction miners. Parker tried to reach it, but it took off, and was later taken out by missles. Meanwhile, a team of Red Faction miners were trying to knock out an Ultor Geothermal Power Plant. The miners are easily overpowered, due to the heavy defense stationed there. Parker once again makes victory, and rides an Ultor Submarine to the Ultor Administration facility. He is ordered to kidnap Gryphon, Ultor's Deputy Administrator. She suspects he has some information about "The Plague", a disease which is spreading out and infecting various Miners, and must be taken to the Red Faction base. Parker reaches "Exact Land", where he encounters Ultor Elite Gaurds. He also finds Gryphon himself, and they escape into the caves and through the bot repair facility, which they then hijack an Ultor Aesir Fighter and fly to an Ultor Main Trash Disposal Facility. They encounter a Suppression Combot, aswell as afew other Robots. Orion, Eos' best Lieutenant, arrives to escort Gryphon back to the Red Faction base. Parker now goes into the Medical Laboratories to find Doctor Axel Capek, Ultor's Head Scientist and creator of the Plague. He intercepts the corrupt scientist who escapes and protects himself via a force field. Parker pursues him through the caves, encountering Reapers, Mutants created by Capek, more Security Robots and Deformed Miners He also fights two Giant Worms, that were leading the Mutant forces in the Badlands. He reaches the labs, confronting and killing Capek with the help of Eos. The labs self-destruct, and Parker is told to flee. He and another miner drive along in a captured Ultor Jeep through a Canyon with Parker on the turret. They encounter a garrison of gaurds, and afew Aesir Fighters. Along the way, a new enemy is encountered, Mercenaries. Hendrix informs Parker that Ultor has kept a regiment of Mercenaries in reserve. They swarm throughout the territory, taking over as the Red Faction's main enemy, with only a small amount of Gaurds remaining. The Red Faction gets a new plan, send a distress signal to the Earth Defense Force to eliminate their opposition. Parker storms the Communications Facility, where Mercenaries have arrived. He then sends the signal to the EDF, and fights back down through Mercenaries and Gaurds, soon going into the Underground Tram System. Parker enters a launch facility, where Hendrix plans to launch missles with the bay doors closed. He barely escapes, and is informed that Mars has a Laser Satellite Dish orbiting the planet via an Ultor Space Station. Parker fights to a space shuttle, and flies up to the Space Station. After destroying the Space Station, he crashlands back down to Mars via escape pod. He then helps various miners fight off Mercenaries and the last of the Ultor Gaurds in another Canyon before being captured at the Mercenary base entrance. Parker awakes in the prison section, and fights himself out. He then meets Hendrix once again in person, as the Mercenary Leader, Colonel Masako, is in the base. Hendrix is killed by an explosive trap on a console. Parker sweeps through the base, soon after killing Masako, who is shielded in a force field ball, similar to the one Capek had. He goes down a lift and seen tied up next to a bomb. He disarms the bomb just in time. Meanwhile, Eos tells them that medics are curing miners who were affected by the Plague. An Aesir Fighter confronts them, but is destroyed by the newly arrived Earth Defense Force fleet. The event has come to an end, and the miners themselves fly back to Earth via shuttle. Sides Red Faction Strength: Many Miners, Civilians, and former Ultor Technicians. Commanders: Eos, Orion, Hendrix Ultor Corporation Strength: Large amounts of Ultor Gaurds and Security Robots. Commanders: Axel Capek Mutants Strength: Medium amount of Reapers, Sonic Whales, and a small number of Deformed Miners. Commanders: Giant Worm, Baby Worm Mercenaries Strength: Large amounts of Mercenaries. Commanders: Masako